A build-up of electrical charges, known as "static electricity", can discharge suddenly and cause undesirable sparking particularly in rolled up or fibrous products such as carpets and brushes. It is known in the art that antistatic materials can avoid or compensate for the build-up of static electricity. Preferred antistats are electronic conductors which operate independent of humidity.
Vanadium oxide dispersions are known in the art and have been reported to be effective antistatic layers. Such dispersions can be used in photographic constructions.
Sulfopolymers are known in the art and have been disclosed. Utilities disclosed for these polymers include photoresists, sponges, binders, size coats, and adhesives.
It is known in the art that aqueous copolyester dispersions wherein ionic antistatic agents, such as monosodium salt of vanadic acid, are added can form subbing layers for photographic media.
It has generally not been possible to provide electron conducting, electrically dissipative coatings as thin, transparent, virtually colorless coatings formed from aqueous polymeric solutions or dispersions.